Queen Sectonia (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Queen Sectonia= |-|Mo~Pupu! Manga= |-|Original Form= |-|Sectonia Clone= |-|Queen Sectonia DX= |-|Dreamstalk Sectonia= |-|Soul of Sectonia= Summary Queen Sectonia (クィン・セクトニア) is the main antagonist and final boss of Kirby Triple Deluxe. Queen Sectonia was once a just and kind ruler of Floralia and a close friend of her right-hand man Taranza, who eventually came across the Dimensional Mirror, which he then presented to her. Due to excessive gazing into the Dimensional Mirror, she slowly became corrupted by its influence, developing obsessions with beauty and power. She eventually used her newfound dark magic to transform herself into a giant wasp, seeing her new form as true beauty. The more evil she became with the mirror, the worse she became towards Taranza and her citizens. She eventually tried to rule over Floralia's inhabitants as their goddess and began imprisoning them to serve her. As a last resort to save their world, the People of the Sky sent the Dreamstalk seed down to Dream Land in the hopes that it would reach its hero to rescue them. Sectonia became aware of this plan and sent Taranza to intervene, however, he mistakenly captured Dream Land's self-proclaimed king, Dedede, while Kirby, its true hero, pursued the two throughout Floralia. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | High 3-A | At least High 3-A | Low 2-C Name: Queen Sectonia Origin: Kirby Triple Deluxe Gender: Female Age: At least 1000 years Classification: Evil queen, Ruler of Floralia Powers and Abilities: |-|Queen Sectonia (Mo~Pupu! Manga)=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Bee Physiology, Enhanced Staff Proficiency, Flight, Toon Force, Fruit Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Can make explosive food), Planet Destruction (Casually destroyed Popstar by cutting a cake). |-|Queen Sectonia=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Bee Physiology, Beauty Embodiment, Longevity, Enhanced Staff Proficiency, Flight, Magic (Used her black magic to change her appearance after she got the Dimensional Mirror), Corruption (It's implied that either Queen Sectonia or Taranza corrupted the powerful energy controlling Coily Rattler), Life Absorption ([http://i.imgur.com/juurMzv.jpg Sectonia's species survives by leeching power from other life-forms until they're weak enough to be controlled]), Portal Creation (Sectonia and Taranza were about to create a series of portals in order to conquer Pop Star), Weapon Manipulation (Can turn her two staffs into swords), Weapon Mastery, Sword Manipulation, Magical Energy Manipulation (Can imbue her swords with magical energy), Blade Manipulation (Can summon large razor blades to protect herself and use them to attack), Blade Projection, Darkness Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (Can use black lightnings that resemble the ones used by Dark Matter), Energy Manipulation (Can use energy blasts from her staff), Gravity Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Crystal Manipulation (Her clone can produce diamond waves on the ground as an attack. The real Queen Sectonia should have an enhanced version of this power), Summoning (Can summon Sectra Dees to help her), Telepathy, Teleportation, Fusionism w/ the Dreamstalk. |-|Dreamstalk Sectonia=All of Queen Sectonia's abilities, but enhanced, Plant Manipulation (Has complete control over the Dreamstalk), Size Manipulation and Power Augmentation (Increased the Dreamstalk's size and power exponentially), Large Size (Type 5. The Dreamstalk almost became as big as Popstar), Immortality (Types 1 and 4. Considering both her words and the level title, she received immortality from the Dreamstalk), Beam Emission (Can fire beams of various shapes and sizes), Eye Manipulation (Can sprout eyes anywhere from her body. She can use these eyes to attack her enemies), Seed Manipulation (Can create giant seeds and use them as missiles), Danmaku (Her eyes can fire several small missiles), Spike Projection (Her eyes can turn into spike balls), Spin Attack (Her eyes can turn into razors and spin to harm enemies), Explosion Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Her eyes can spit explosive seeds surrounded by fire), Barrier Magic (Her eyes can create an energy shield to protect Queen Sectonia). |-|Soul of Sectonia= All of Queen Sectonia's and Dreamstalk Sectonia's abilities, but greatly enhanced, Shapeshifting and Paint Manipulation (Can turn herself into a sphere of paint and shoot paint balls at her enemies), Vine Manipulation (Can use vines to impale her opponents), Bouncing, Fire Mimicry and Background Manipulation (Can turn herself into a fireball and change the background of the stage), Light Manipulation and Rainbow Generation (After her defeat, she creates light streams and rainbows before exploding). Attack Potency: Large Planet Level (Casually destroyed Popstar by cutting a cake) | High Universe Level (Even a weakened version of Sectonia Clone is able to fight Meta Knight, whose galaxia holds infinite power according to the pause menu of the Meta Knightmere Ultra mini game in Kirby Super Star Ultra; the pause menu says this: 剣にやどるは むげんのパワーおともにナイトをしたがえてぎんがの果てまで しゅぎょうのたびだ!, which means "Infinite power in your sword. Command your called knight, train and journey the cosmos!" The real Queen Sectonia is able to fight Kirby, whose power has been regarded as infinite by several sources. First of all, the pause menu of Kirby Planet Robobot says that Kirby has infinite power, and this isn't a mistranslation at all, because the japanese version uses the term mugen むげん, which means infinite. In an interview with Shinya Kumazaki, the director of Kirby Planet Robobot, there is a part where he mentions that Kirby has infinite power, further supporting the pause menu statement. Finally, Star Dream says that Kirby has nearly infinite power in the American version of its third pause description; however, the japanese version, which is more reliable, doesn't mention the nearly, but said that Kirby has Mugen no pawā ムゲンのパワ, which means infinite power, and Star Dream itself says that it can do much against Kirby) | At least High Universe Level (After fusing with the Dreamstalk, Queen Sectonia exponentially increased her powers and was able to somehow give Hypernova Kirby a decent fight, even if she was defeated at the end) | Universe Level+ (Absorbed 4 miracle fruits and became 4 times stronger than Hypernova Kirby, whose ability has been described as a "Big Bang" in the Japanese version of the pause menu in Kirby Planet Robobot. In a Miiverse post, Ishida Satoshi says: "1 powerful miracle fruit that gives the power of "Big Bang suction" even one. What if you eaten it 4 at a time?"; another message says: "When Kirby eats a Miracle Fruit, his powers of inhalation are miraculously increased. But if someone other than Kirby were to eat it, it would have a different effect, right? And what if, say, four were eaten at once – considering one is all that is needed to gain the powerful Hypernova Inhale ability!?") Speed: Unknown | MFTL+ (Comparable to Meta Knight and Kirby, who can move at 967.2 quadrillion times the Speed of Light) | MFTL+ (Faster than before) | MFTL+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | High Universal | At least High Universal | Universal+ Durability: Large Planet Level | High Universe Level (Can take hits from Kirby and Meta Knight) | At least High Universe Level | Universe Level+ Stamina: Very High (Was able to fight Kirby for a long period of time) Range: Planetary | Planetary | Planetary | Interstellar Standard Equipment: Magic staff | Magic staff | Dreamstalk | Dreamstalk Intelligence: Gifted (Was able to gain control of Floralia and oppress the People of the Sky. Queen Sectonia was aware of their plan to send the Dreamstalk seed down to Dream Land in the hopes that it would reach the hero of the lower world; for this reason she sent Taranza with the purpose to catch Dream Land's hero and control it), will eventually become Below Average (Absorbed the energy of so many people that she has become a pitiable husk in the throes of madness and can't remember her true form anymore) Weaknesses: She is crazy and obsessed with her beauty. After fusing with the Dreamstalk, she becomes a pitiable husk in the throes of madness and can't remember her true form anymore. Key: Mo~Pupu! Manga | Queen Sectonia | Dreamstalk Sectonia | Soul of Sectonia NOTE: Soul of Sectonia's defeat caused by Kirby in the True Arena is an outlier because Kirby fought to defeat base Sectonia and needed his Hypernova ability to defeat Dreamstalk Sectonia, while Soul of Sectonia absorbed 4 Miracle Fruits and became 4 times stronger than Hypernova Kirby. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2